1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartons having heat-shrinkable membrane structure and blanks for producing these cartons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents: Gulliver, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,263; the Watts, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,179; the Struble, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,337; and the Spiegel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,002. None of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's carton or blank for producing same. However, it is significant to note that the '263 patent is specifically directed towards a gusset pack style carton and the entire peripheral margin of the heat-shrinkable membrane is glued to the various flaps. Further, the concept disclosed in the '263 patent cannot be applied to straight tuck style or seal end style cartons.
Additionally, the '337 patent is specifically directed toward a reverse tuck style carton. The entire perimeter and margin of the heat-shrinkable membrane disclosed in the '337 is also glued to the blank. However, the heat-shrinkable membrane of the '337 patent does not extend beyond the four wall panels of the blank, i.e., none of the heat-shrinkable membrane overlies any portion of the dust flaps or the tuck flaps. Additionally, the concept disclosed in the '337 patent cannot be applied to straight tuck style or seal end style cartons.
Certain problems prevail in prior straight tuck style and seal end style cartons. For example, products which are placed in these style cartons usually have an obverse portion which is intended to be presented through a window to the consumer. However, the product oftentimes rotates within the carton and is not presented in this desired manner to the consumer. Obviously, since most retail sales today are by the self-serve method, any degradation of the preferred manner in presenting the product to the consumer could adversely affect the volume of sales. Another problem concerns pilferage of the product from the carton. More specifically, a common practice by shoplifters is to remove the product from the carton which makes concealment of the stolen product easier. Pilferage from these type cartons has been rather prevalent, particularly with the straight tuck style carton. This type carton usually may easily and quickly be opened, therefore, detection of the shoplifter in the act of removing the product from the carton is difficult.